fufcafandomcom_id-20200214-history
Drama di FUFCA
Intro Sebagai makhluk sosial e̶c̶i̶y̶e̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶a̶k̶ ̶I̶P̶S̶ ̶b̶a̶h̶a̶s̶a̶n̶y̶a̶, kita pasti pernah memiliki yang namanya "masalah". Entah itu masalah sulit maupun mudah. Entah itu masalah pada diri sendiri maupun pada kelompok. Tapi bagaimanapun masalah tersebut, usahakan jangan lari. Apalagi kalau kalian mempunyai teman yang kalian percayai dan bisa diajak untuk dapat menyelesaikannya bersama. "A problem is a chance for you to do your best." ― Duke Ellington. ――― Ga selalu ada kisah-kisah manis nan menyenangkan aja yang terukir disini. Biar kata FUFCA cuman terbentuk di dunia maya, di keluarga kecil ini juga suka mengalami beberapa masalah ataupun konflik antar keluarga. Yang terkadang masalahnya itu berdampak pada kehidupan di dunia nyata. thumb|left|link=| Moment-moment asin itu bukan menjadi kelemahan ataupun menjadi sesuatu yang membikin grup menjadi terpecah belah. Melainkan, menjadi suatu "pelajaran" dan "kekuatan"' dimana kita bisa saling memahami karakter serta pemikiran tiap-tiap anggota keluarga yang ada di dalamnya. ――― thumb|285px|link=| Ini salah satu keunikan FUFCA yang lain: "Apapun masalahnya, setiap keluarga yang ada disini, akan saling membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu." Semua akan saling membantu agar tali pertemanan tidak putus. Semua saling jujur mengenai apa yang ia rasakan. Semua saling percaya satu sama lain. Semua memiliki caranya sendiri bagaimana untuk menyelesaikan masalah. ――― "Diam itu lebih baik. Daripada ikut-ikutan, dan akhirnya malah bikin nambah masalah!" Tidak selamanya diam itu emas. Diam itu juga suatu tanda bahwa kita tidak berusaha. Lebih baik kita sampaikan apa yang kita rasakan dan kita pikirkan, sebelum terlambat. Terkadang, konflik bukan menjadi suatu hal yang buruk di FUFCA. Karena kita bisa melihat 'sifat/ sisi lain' dari teman kita yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan dan tidak kita ketahui. "True friends are those who came into your life, saw the most negative part of you, but are not ready to leave you, no matter how contagious you are to them." ― Michael Bassey Johnson, The Infinity Sign. ――― Intinya, page ini akan menceritakan beberapa masa-masa sulit yang telah terjadi selama di FUFCA, dan bagaimana cara kita semua untuk mengatasinya. Kunci utama-nya: "Tenang, saling komunikasi, pikirkan jalan keluarnya, dan percaya." Semoga kisah-kisah yang ada disini bisa melahirkan sisi positif dan dapat diambil hikmahnya. B̶a̶r̶a̶n̶g̶k̶a̶l̶i̶ ̶k̶a̶m̶u̶ ̶p̶i̶n̶g̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶j̶a̶l̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶u̶b̶u̶n̶g̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶a̶l̶i̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶t̶e̶m̶a̶n̶a̶n̶ ̶d̶e̶n̶g̶a̶n̶ ̶k̶a̶m̶i̶ ̶s̶e̶m̶u̶a̶,̶ ̶j̶a̶n̶g̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶u̶n̶g̶k̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶u̶n̶g̶k̶a̶n̶.̶ Drama yang terjadi di FUFCA link=http://id.fufca.wikia.com/wiki/Drama_di_FUFCA|left *Pergerakan TU vs. K&A Family (Awal terbentuknya FUFCA) *Konflik Roleplay Kingdom (Bad Gill appear!) * Ren & Shina vs. Semua cowok FUFCA * Pemilihan Admin Cewek (Season kedua dari "Ren & Shina vs. Semua cowok FUFCA") * Cinta Bersegi Tak Unjung Usai (Perhatikan kami, True Love!) * FUFCA vs. Grup Home for Anime (アニメ) & Japan Lovers (Peraturan baru FUFCA) * Kagami & Himeka vs. Seseorang?! (Keluarnya 'seseorang' dari FUFCA) * Rezky vs. Neose (Apa arti teman sebenarnya?) * Konflik GC WhatApps vs. Grup Facebook (Bad Rezky appear!) * Kimi vs. Cokelat (Leader vs. Leader) * Rezky CS vs. Tomy dan teman MLM-nya (Hargai temanmu, kawan!) * Uneg-uneg Seorang Tio (True Tio appear!) * Dibalik Event FUFCOUPLE (Bad Ren feat. Bad Minami!) * Kudeta Leader: Kagami vs. Rezky (Sampai bertemu lagi, Kagami!) * .... Kategori:Group